


Three's Company

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rough then Gentle sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, double teamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: While stopping by the capitol to make an order Python drops in on some old friends. And with the promise of no saddle sores the next day, he's eager to make good use of their bed.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers to character epilogues at the end of FE15, but really only mentioned in-passing at the beginning. It's mostly Python getting down and dirty with his crew. Can be considered a [fill for this kink-meme prompt](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/161984238547/fe15-python-bottoming-to-either-lukas-or-forsyth) of Python bottoming.

Evening skies were clear and though low in the sky the sun was bright, casting long shadows as Python walked through the streets of the One Kingdom’s capital. His militia had recently taken out one of the peskier bandit bands, and he’d decided to ride in personally with the restock order— since there was always haggling needed when new armor and weapons were on the bill. But that errand had all been wrapped up a little after noon, and meant he was free until the order was filled and ready to take back with him. Without much thought his feet carried him to barracks of Brotherhood of Knights, a familiar path as he’d been there many times before. 

The city was many times bigger than any of the small villages his militia regularly visited while on patrol. The sun was beginning to set by the time he arrived at the room that belonged to the Brotherhood’s lieutenant commander. Knocking twice, he then pushed open the door and strolled inside without an invitation.

“Python!” Forsyth swept him into a bone-crushing hug, tight enough Python hadn’t the air to protest. Mercifully, the greenhead let go quickly, instead he clasped the bluenet by the shoulders, brought him inside, and closed the door behind them. “You scoundrel, you should’ve sent word!”

“Eh, you know me, Forsyth. I didn’t think that far ahead, just came here on a whim. But I did bring the drink this time.” Python held up a jug of wine, cheap stuff but far from rotgut.

With a laugh, Forsyth gathered a couple of mugs and chairs. Then they sat, drank, and caught up on events from each of their lives. It went on long enough that they had to take a break to light the fireplace and some candles. The moment the greenhead had gotten a proper fire going in the former, the door opened again— revealing the third member of their merry band.

The bluenet sent a grin to the ginger. “Hey, hey, the school marm’s here!” 

Lukas smiled in that subdued way of his, hanging his satchel and cloak by the door before coming over. “Python, it’s good to see you. Will you be staying?”

“Yup, I’ll be in your hair for a week or more.” He cracked a smile of his own as he asked, “Mind if the stay includes your bed?”

Where once a young nobleman might’ve blinked with shock, this older, more experienced Lukas was nonplussed as he replied, “Not at all, it’s where you belong.”

Forsyth, “We're in agreement then! Python, did you have any plans for us and that bed?”

“Been a while since we were together, let’s cut loose and celebrate.” Python pulled out a second bottle from his pack, a smaller one full of oil. At the sight of it, both the other men’s eyes grew lusty, and the bluenet knew he had them.

Without another word, they all undressed. Forsyth and Lukas clothes were shucked quickly, but Python lagged behind as he was wearing an extra layer— his armor. However, this worked in his favor as the other two men, once bare, came over to assist him. With clever fingers the greenhead and ginger undid latches and ties, obviously remembering when they’d helped with armor in days past. The bluenet enjoyed being the center of attention, especially when it was fabric being taken off his body and their hands wandered over his exposed flesh.

“Spent time outside, in the sun?” Lukas asked, his fingers stroked across Python’s collarbones and then down his chest. “You’re freckling.”

Python’s eyes grew hooded. “Yeah?” 

“Sure. Right here.” Forsyth ran his broad hands over Python’s shoulders and down his back. “And here.” 

Python’s skin was still a little damp, sweaty from both the earlier ride, the noonday sun, and newly lit fire. Yet without hesitation Lukas lowered his mouth to lick a stripe over the curve of one shoulder. One of the bluenet’s hands came up, fingers tangling in his coppery hair, urging him to continue. All the while, the greenhead behind him stroked along his shoulders and spine. Until Forsyth bent down to suck at the mole nestled in the dip where his lower back met his ass, and Python did his best to smother any thoughts about other men’s moles.

Lukas’ heavy arms settled over his shoulders, pulling him close and placing a nipping kiss at the hinge of his jaw. As Forsyth straightened and pressed in, raining kisses down on the patches of skin he could reach. The lingering tension he had carried from the long journey snapped and crumbled under the sharp affection and gentle assault. A needy sound escaped Python against his will. Forsyth’s thick arm came around his midsection, and forced him walk backwards until they were all falling back into the mattress. It gave Python no choice, but to crash onto the greenhead with undignified protest when the ginger’s weight landed atop them both.

The bed, its frame a massive effort of wood and bronze, had been another of Forsyth’s triumphs though it was Lukas who’d purchased the fancy goose-down mattress. The sheets were the color of eggshells and worn soft from countless washing. Turning his head towards the bedclothes he took a deep breath, under the scent of soap he caught the faint whiff of salt and sex— a reminder of all the good times had here. Like that first time, Forsyth and him rough housing atop the bed until he’d been pinned beneath the other. He’d liked the rough and tumble. That moment felt like something from their past, when they’d both been green youths still newly exploring their own and each other’s bodies. Their current situation wasn’t so unlike that, just with the perk of another warm, willing, and well-endowed body.

Lukas however, didn’t remain sandwiching him long— rolling off and instead choosing to sit with the pillows at the headboard. With his weight gone, Python twisted out from Forsyth’s hold, got on his knees, and shuffled to straddle Lukas. The mattress dipped, then one of the greenhead’s broad hands trailed thoughtfully down the bluenet’s ribs, before palming his hip. 

Forsyth sounded eager as he said, “Lukas, why don’t you have him first? I’d like to watch.”

“Is that fine with you, Python?” Lukas asked, before he leaned in to lick at Python’s bottom lip, the tip of his tongue tracing a line across it.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Python exhaled into the mouth open against his own. His skin tingled with echoes of their touches, coming alive after months of being away. “Plough me hard, get me nice and open for Forsyth.”

Python pressed himself closer to Lukas’s body, with the slow drag of skin on skin and the occasional tickle of body hair. The bluenet sealed their mouths together, kissing him sloppy and with too much tongue— putting on the show Forsyth wanted to see. 

Forsyth hummed clearly pleased, yet he leaned past in order to get one hand under Lukas’s body, cradling his balls in its palm. Following his lead, Python reached down and loosely wrapped his hand around the ginger’s shaft, stroking it with feather-light pressure. He wasn’t hard yet, but that wasn’t unusual. Of the three of them, Lukas was always the slowest to rise. Lukas’s own hand joined his, forced firmer contact, and only let go once his cock jutted up, properly erect. The greenhead’s other hand still rested with palm on the bluenet’s hip, fingertips rubbing maddening circles just at the line of dark coarse hair trailing below his belly button.

No longer content with teasing, Python leaned back and broke the kiss. He then reached for the bedside table, for the strategically placed bottle of oil. After dipping into it, he reached behind and below, his oiled fingers wriggled past the tightly furled ring of his own hole with a bit of coaxing. It’d been a long while since Python had taken a man inside, but the promise of no saddle sores the next day had him eager to intimately feel both of his lovers’ cocks again. So, he pressed in to the knuckle, crooked his fingers and twisted, loosening himself without delay.

The fast movement must’ve caught the greenhead’s attention, as he felt his broad hands cease petting and instead settled on his waist. Forsyth’s voice was a touch concerned as he said, “Python, there’s no need to rush.”

“Says you, I’m tired of waiting.” The bluenet grunted, removed his fingers, then adjusted his position. With his unoiled hand he caressed Lukas’s stomach, reveled how firm muscles jumped under pale skin, then tilted his hips to give the ginger below him easy access. “Our stud knows how I feel, that saintly patience’s just an act.”

Lukas didn’t bother replying, his gaze headily hungry, and instead grabbed Python. He thrust up and brought their hips together. A throaty moan escaped at the sudden sensation of a hot, hard shaft stretching him open deep inside. It lit up the bluenet’s nerve-endings and made him burn for _more_. 

It had him hissing, “Yessss, plough me!”

Python arched his back, pushing his hips flush to Lukas and his own cock swaying with the motion. He drew up his hips, savoring the slide of every single inch, until only the tip remained inside and then sank back down. He began a rhythm while savoring the shifting pressure, so let his eyes fall closed and head bow. 

With his eyes closed he more keenly felt Forsyth’s breath, humid and heavy against his jaw. His voice was rough and deepened with arousal as he said, “I love watching you like this. Blue eyes fluttering, pretty cock so hard, tight ass spread wide for us.”

“I-” Python began, but his eyes flew open and words were lost as Lukas abruptly snapped his hips.

Hard cock plunged into him, at a quick enough pace that Python swore and clawed at the ginger’s well-defined shoulders. Lukas gave no quarter, flattening his feet against bed, gaining more leverage. He thrusted in hard staccato strokes, fingernails biting into the bluenet’s thighs. Both of Forsyth’s broad hands curled around Python’s waist, drawing him up higher, so Lukas’s grip could pull down harder and make his cock sink in deeper. The bed shook under them, the slap of flesh on flesh loud. Caged in-between his lovers, pulled and pushed by both— Python felt his mind drifting, ploughed into a hazy state of consciousness.

The bluenet gasped with every hard meeting of hips, moaned long and loud when a perfect angle had pleasure spiking through his gut. Forsyth kept up a constant stream of praise and complimentary nonsense, for both men below him, hands fondling just as freely. While Lukas simply breathed hard, pounding up and panting in time with his thrusts— until he gave a groan as his rhythm fell apart.

A grunt escaped Python as the ginger reared up and bit his shoulder, then he felt the cock inside him throb as a hot, sticky mess flooded his back passage. A moment later Lukas collapsed back against the pillows and headboard, hands going slack and entire body shifting in such a way that Python tilted and had to lean back against Forsyth or be thrown off entirely. His entire body buzzed with stimulation, right near the edge of climax but not quite pushed over and it was impossible to miss the hard line of the cock pressed against the fold where his thigh met hip.

Forsyth’s arm curled about him, murmuring, “Look how well you made Lukas finish. Now it’s your turn to give in.”

The greenhead wrapped his hand around Python’s dripping cock and began firmly pumping. At the contact the bluenet’s head tilted backwards with a gasp, hit the broad shoulder behind him. His entire body clenched, making him hyper aware of the softening shaft still buried between his cheeks. He felt Lukas twitch beneath him, the ginger’s rosy mouth falling open as his eyes half-shut.

“Lukas, F-Forsyth, nnng,” the bluenet whined, catching at the wrist of his free hand.

“We want you to, Python.” His childhood friend and longtime lover breathed, tone full of eagerness, hand unrelenting. “Yes, yes, _yes_ -”

Python cried out as he came violently, shooting not only over Forsyth’s fist but also Lukas and himself. The pleasure of it ripped through him and left him torn apart, cradled uselessly in the circle of the greenhead’s arms.

Forsyth nuzzled at the skin behind his ear. “Ready for me?”

“Gimme,” Python huffed out, fighting the haze of the afterglow. “Gimme a minute.”

“I’ll keep him occupied,” Lukas said. 

He sat up, pulling out of Python in order to reach past, and slid his hands into Forsyth’s hair. The greenhead bent forward, plastered to the bluenet’s back, as the ginger cradled his head and pulled him in for an open-mouthed kiss. Even with his bad angle Python could tell it was a deep one, by Forsyth’s muffled groans and the way his cock jumped against his thigh, involved a lot of tongue. With minimal elbowing Python moved out from between them, so the ginger could get at the greenhead unimpeded. The sight of Lukas as he pushed Forsyth back onto the sheets, sank down, and took his cock in his mouth had Python growing hard again. 

The ginger bobbed up and almost off, then down all the way down to the root, setting the pace. He also pinned greenhead’s hands against the mattress and had him babbling. Rolling to lie against the bed on his side, the bluenet caught his breath and lazily stroked himself as he watched the two men go at it. Lukas had grown confident enough to manhandle Forsyth in a way he hadn’t dared back in their Deliverance days. Python also admitted to himself lately they’d more been in each other’s company than his own; still he was surprised witnessing this new level of intimacy.

Only a familiar sound drew the bluenet back to the present— Forsyth wantonly begging —something the greenhead only did when he was close to climaxing. It had Python propping himself up on his elbows, and shouting, “Lukas, wait! He’ll be no good to me soft.”

Thankfully Lukas listened, pulled back, and left Forsyth groaning, his red and swollen cock shining with spit. Python grumbled as he pushed upward, rising shakily onto his hands and knees then crawling. He was now hard enough that it ached, but as the ginger sat back he saw his cock was completely limp. Lukas never did get an erection twice in one day, had a difficult enough time getting it up once. Never seemed to dim his satisfaction during these romps though, Lukas currently looked well-ploughed and sated.

When the ginger turned towards him the bright awareness in his eyes almost distracted Python from his words. “Would you like to lean back against me?”

The bluenet nodded, wanting them both closer, no inch left untouched. He let the other men arrange him to their liking— Lukas sitting against the headboard with Python’s upper-half leaning back on his chest, while his lower was curled towards Forsyth who knelt between their legs.

The ginger had one arm wrapped around his shoulders and keeping him upright, while his other hand calmly carded through the longer strands of blue hair atop his head. The greenhead smoothed his hands over the curves of bluenet’s ass, fingers curling at the crack. Forsyth spread the cheeks apart, and his breath hitched— undoubtedly taking in how Lukas had left him reddened, puffy, and wet with his spendings. Python groaned aloud and bucked when a blunt thumb drifted down and the pad just brushed at his hole.

Forsyth murmured, voice throaty and hoarse, “Beautiful.”

If Python hadn’t been used to his compliments, he might’ve blushed. Instead the he canted his hips further and said, “Ready for your turn.”

Despite his open, sloppy state, the greenhead grabbed the bottle and poured more oil. There wasn’t any resistance as Forsyth eased one oiled finger in, not even when he slid in a second finger and then a third. The stretch still burned, but the bluenet liked every twinge and ache. Taking both his lovers in one session meant he’d still feel them into the next day.

At that thought, Python growled, “C’mon, you big ox, give it to me.” 

With a grin the greenhead cupped him by the ass, lined up their hips, and pushed his slickened cock in. A choked inhale escaped the bluenet, he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the slow stretch of his hole, the greenhead’s more considerable girth almost painfully evident. Yet Forsyth was careful in setting a steady pace with smooth rolls of their hips, facilitated by the oil and remaining seed, a stark contrast to Lukas’s preference for sharp thrusts.

Unlike Lukas, neither of them had ever been successful at staying quiet when coupling. Python unable to stifle his reactionary noises and heavy breathing. While Forsyth grew doubly as talkative. As his hips rolled, so did the words from his tongue, “Yes, that’s it. You take me so _good_ , Python. So hot and tight.”

He continued on in that vein as Python turned his face against Lukas’ chest. The heartbeat against his ear was grounding, and helped him come back from the over-stimulation. Looking from the corner of his eye, the bluenet shifted his weight and hooked his legs over the greenhead’s narrow hips, cock bobbing hard and untouched. However, when he began to reach and fix this, the ginger’s hand in his hair fell to pin both his wrists. The unyielding hold sent a thrill through Python, even as he half-heartedly struggled against it. 

His lover above him groaned, sinking down to his elbows as close as he could get in this position. The bluenet hitched a leg further up the greenhead’s side, shuddering when Forsyth pulled out slowly and came back deep. Python’s eyes fluttered closed again as lost himself in the feeling of that slow slide. Every nerve was awake, thrumming under every touch, whether fingers or cock.

A tightness grew in his gut, and even with his own cock simply pressed between their bellies, Python knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Luckily, Forsyth began a breathy chant of, “Please, please, please,” as his thrusts grew uncoordinated. So he didn’t fight the rush of heat that caused his entire body to clench and wrung pleasure from every pore. He actually whited-out momentarily. When his awareness returned the bluenet found himself crushed to the greenhead’s chest, hips rolling erratic and jerky as the cock inside his ass spilled hot and thick.

When Forsyth’s hold loosened, Python’s sputtering inhale wasn’t entirely theatrical. The man above him apologized, pulling out and rolling to the side so that he had plenty of room to breath again. Despite the way his loose hole currently leaked the combined seed of his lovers, the bluenet couldn’t bring his sensitive and pleasantly throbbing body to do more than catch his breath. He did move when the ginger him shifted and slid out from behind him. He did take the effort to turn his head and watch as Lukas strolled about the room and collected the wash basin, water basin, and small clothes, before returned to the bed.

Lukas smiled as he dipped and wrung out the hand cloth. “You two are lucky I don’t mind cleaning up messes.” 

“Really?” Forsyth laughed, “And you accuse me of being sappy.” 

“You are a big sap,” Python rolled his eyes, but let himself smile and enjoy just being with the two men closest to his heart.


End file.
